


Haven on earth

by Ememandersson



Category: Lucifer (TV), The 100 (TV)
Genre: Angel Powers (Supernatural), Angel Wings, F/F, Falling In Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:08:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27670463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ememandersson/pseuds/Ememandersson
Summary: Michael goes up against Haven trying to save humanity.Michael in this story is a girl whos nickname is M.Follow her and Lexa through this story.This is my  first story and english is not my first language
Relationships: Lexa/Michael





	Haven on earth

This story starts 6 months before the 100 comes to the ground.

Haven

M is fighting with her siblings they want humanity to die out. She cannot do that, because she has been watching the commander sens Lexa was a child, but she can´t tell her siblings this. So they fight and fight about what will happen to the people of earth.  
M have had enough of this and stands up to face her siblings "Enough you guys, i will be going to earth to help the humans"I say to them. " are you sure abut this Michael?"My little sister Ray-Ray askt " i have never been more sure" I say. "But you hate humans M!"a angel in the back say, "I don´t hate humans, i hated them for what they did to our brother Sam"I say. There where a lots of mumbilings in the crowd after what i said. "Then it is decided,Michael will be going to earth to see if humanity is worth saving"Raphael said.

I went to my rum to start packing my things i´m taking with me, my sword and armor.I hear someone coming so i turned around to face them and there stood my brother Raphael and my sister RayRay . I turned my back to them and asked "Are you here to talk me out of going down there?" "No we are here to wish you a good lucky and we are hoping you will found whatever you are looking for" My brother tells me. I turned and so i can stare right in to my brother eyes and i can see he´s telling me the truth. "thank you brother sister"I say.  
Rayray steps forward and hugs me to her really hard, " I will miss u to sis, I love u"I say. i step back picks up mig pack and walks to the door before i go i say "if you guys ever need my just pray" then i walk ute.  
The flight to earth was harder then i remember it being, i crash land in a clearing in the wood. Looking at my wings i can see they are broken. I can here footsteps and voices in the background but i blackout before i can locked were they are coming from.

A women and a man walk out from the tree, the woman speaks ups first "Gustus did yu see chit fell kom the skai?"(Gustus did you see what fell from the sky?) The man answered "sha think em was a gada"(yes think it was a girl). They went towards the pit where a girl with wings lies, they called for reinforcements as they do not know if the girl is friendly or not. The warrior goes up to the girl lying on the ground and starts looking for weapons on the her , one of the warriors tried to take the sword, but a hand shot forward before the warrior could grab the sword. "Please do not touch it. Humans can´t touch my sword without dying"I said 

All the people around jumped in shock, they had not expected the woman to wake up so quickly after the fall she had just taken.  
"where am I?" I ask The woman and the man step forward "yu fell kom the skai en laik nau in trikru territory"the woman said(you fell from the sky and are now in trikru territory)  
"My name is michael but you can call me M i'm an archangel, i'm here to help heda Lexa" I say The woman gasps then draw her sword "how do you now about Heda Leksa?"She said "I know many things about the earth. How are you?"I say "Ai laik onya kom trikru general gon heda gonakru, en disha ste gustus kom trikru heda personal bodyguard"Anya said(I am Anya kom trikru general of heda army, and this is Gustus kom trikru heda personal bodyguard)."its nice to finally meet you, but i need to go and see the commander now!Titus is not safe!we need to go to Heda now!"I say  
"what do you mean Titus is not safe? he´s her teacher,he would never hurt her"Gustus say. I look Gustus in the eye and say "He is the one how help Nia take Costia".  
Anya gaspt "That's way could not find anything"Anya says. Anya took a step towards gustus and whispers in hes ears,I did not hear what she said to him. But after a moment I see Gustus order the warriors to pack up and go back to TonDc. 

We begin to walk back to the city i talk to Anya on the way, she had a lot of questions form me."Anya i promise you i will tell you everything but first i have to talk to Lexa. we walk in silence after that.  
When we reached the gate to Tondc, they want me to remove all my weapon"I will remove all my weapons but not my sword, if someone touch it they will die. So I will keep it for safety"I say.  
The warriors were about to draw their swords when Anya spoke up"It´s okay em can keep em"(It´s okay she can keep it).  
We walk forward i can here people whispering about me, "Stay here i will go and enform Heda and see if she will see you" Anya say before going to the largest house / tent in TonDC. I stand there waiting with Gustus after 5 min he ask me a question"Is it really true what you said about Titus?"I look over to him and anserwd "Yes he have don many things that will be the death of him" Anya comes out of the tent and waves us over.  
I walk inside and there she is, the most beautiful women i have ever seen. I walk forward then dropped to my knee "Heda I'm here to help you with peace and end all wars. I'm here to serve you. I´m Micheal but you can call me M"I say. Leksa then stands up from her throne and walk over to me "stand warrior of haven, i know how you are"Heda say " you do?"i say "Yes you have been my guardian angel since my childhood, I remember seeing you. But you did have wings then"She says. I laugh and take out my wings" I still have them"I say with a smile on my face.

"So Anya told me Titus i a traitor is this true?"Leksa ask

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry wrong spellings and grammer:)  
> I have never written a story before.  
> I do it just because I think it's fun and have been dreaming this story for a long time now
> 
> Love Em


End file.
